pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
TheKilla's Guns
The complete collection! (Not yet!) Assault Rifles These assault rifles are all bullpup because i hate non bullpup guns, some are mods of existing guns, others are made by me. M32A2 Commando Main article: M32 Derived from the F2000 with a sight, under barrel rail, and Side rails. It features a transparent magazine and a grenade launcher attached, a muzzle break and a scope. General Info Weight: 3.9kg loaded Length: 75cm Barrel length: 44.3 cm Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO Operation: Gas operated, rotating bolt Rate of Fire: 850 rpm Muzzle velocity: 900m/s Effective Range: 550m Feed system: Most STANAG magazines: Normally 30 round Sights: Rail mounted, Iron backup SMG's (Sub Machine-guns) Mac-10ModA3 Theis little gun is a modification of the famous Mac-10. The round was uprated to .45 ACP, fed with a 50 round magazine. The removable stock attached is adjustable allowing for its use as a machinepistol. And, barrel extention improves accuracy significantly, the muzzle brake on the end reducing recoil by 50%. A forward rail was atteched with a foregrip and laser/flashlight sysytem. Also, A sight rail with a red dot sight (adjustable zoom 1-3x) and built in iron sights was attached. Machine-guns MG-44 Prototype The MG 44 Prototype is a heavy machinegun chambered in .50 calibre BMG. The weapon operates on the gatling principle with rotary barrels allowing it to have one of the highest rates of fire of a weapon this size and portability. The weapon uses titanium alloys for parts such as the barrel and bolt, and carbon-aluminium alloys for less critical parts. For some areas polymers are used too. The gun is made out of individual parts, it splits into 4 major components: The bolt, the bolt housing (including grip assembly and PSU), the barrel assembly, and the bipod. These components can split into smaller parts such as the barrel assembly into individual barrels and the barrel holders. This modular construction is used for ease of transport and to provide for changes such as rebuilding the gun to various different calibres. The weapon can be used as a crew served gun or it van be mounted on vehicles. The main setback for using it as a crew served weapon is the expenditure of ammunition, a similar problem existed in WWII with machine-guns such as the MG42. Fire-tec, MWC's main competitors have produced the AMG-735 to compete with the MG-44. Specifications Weight: 65kg Length: 200cm Barrel length: 170cm Cartridge: .50 cal BMG Operation: Gas charged elecric driven minigun Rate of Fire: 300-4000rpm Muzzle velocity: 900m/s Effective Range: 3000m with scopes Feed system: Belt Sights: Rail mounted, Iron backup FLUFF Fluff is random stuff that is probably completely stupid in real life. It is the kind of thing you dream of having when you get a kdr of 0.1 in CoD and you never get past the first 2 waves of zombie in ZOMBIE mode. As requested, more fluff has been added, and more is coming! See also - Magnum Weapons Corporation Category:Customized weapons Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories